Inter Dimensional Ask Box
by Popculturefan00
Summary: This is an ask like no other, the inter-dimensional askbox has many different fandoms. Fandoms include; Pokemon, Undertale, Fairy Tail, Sword art Online, Yuri on Ice, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Star Wars, Marvel and DC cinematic universe, Miraculous; Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Harry Potter and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is an interdimentional askbox, though the amount of fandoms are limited, if you want to add a fandom, just review or PM me. I will look up the wiki for the fandom. Also try to keep asks family friendly, you can also dare, challenge or RP the fndom characters. All characters from the fandom present, dead or alive, alternate world or not, are available.

Utf: Heya, my name is Utf, I will be regulating the asks and the fandoms. I will now get the lead character(s) to do a role call. From Pokemon, we have Ash, Misty and Brock.

Ash: Pleasure, also, all of our pokemon can answer asks as well as there is a language filter, if you want to know more, Ask Professor Oak. First off, Kanto region.

Everyone in Kanto: Here!

Misty: Now onto Johto.

Everyone in Johto: Here!

Brock: Hoenn.

Everyone in Hoenn: Here!

May: Hey, how come we didn't get to do role call?

Max: Yeah, we miss out.

Utf: *sighs* You can do role call.

May and Max: Next is Sinnoh.

Everyone in Sinnoh: Here!

Dawn: Unova is next.

Everyone in Unova: Here!

Iris: Me Next!

Cilan: If you say so.

Iris: Kalos!

Everyone in Kalos: Here.

Bonnie: can I go next, big brother?

Clemont: sure thing Bonnie.

Serena: what about me?

Ash: I don't see why not.

Serena: *Blushes*

Bonnie and serena: Alola region!

Everyone in Alola: Here!

Lillie: Now, the main character of Undertale will do role call.

Frisk: Thanks, Goatmom.

Toriel: I am here, my child.

Frisk: Chara and Asriel.

Toriel: wait... they're here.

Chara and Asriel: Yep, we're here mom and dad.

Asgore: We missed you so much. *He and Toriel hug the children.*

Frisk: Skelebros.

Sans: sup

Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM HERE!

Frisk : Wait ... who are you?

Sans: wait ... d-dad?

?: I am here son, for those of you who don't know I am Gaster.

*Sans and Papyrus hug Gaster*

Frisk: Alphys.

Alphys: I-i'm here...

Undyne: NNNGGGGAHHHHH, I'm here too.

Mettaton: *Poses dramatically* I'm here darlings~ and with my cousin, Blooky. Now I will ask the main characters of the fandom with a similar name, Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Are all the celestial spirits here?

Loke: *Drapes an arm around Lucy* You know we are, my love~

Aquarius: Lucy... I missed you.

Lucy: I missed you too... *Lucy and Aquarius reunite.

Erza: Whilst they're reuniting, is Edolas here?

Edo Erza: Everybody's here, Scarlet

Erza: Thank you, Knightwalker.

Natsu: Are all the dragons here?

Igneel: We are all here, son. *The dragon slayers hug their adoptie parents.*

Gray: Okay, what about those who aren't alive?

Mavis: I see we are all accounted for.

Gray: Master Ur, is ... is it really you?

Ur: I am here, you and Lyon have grown so much. *Ur hugs her former students.*

Lyon: Good to see you, Ur. Lamia scale and the other guilds are all here.

Ichya: Men!

Rouge: I think we should introduce the next fandom.

Frosh: Fro thinks so too.

Rouge: The main characters from SAO... or should I say...couple *Smirks*

Asuna: All our friends seem to be here.

Kirito: Akahibo Kyoba and everyone else who died in the death game appear to be here as well.

Asuna: Though we appear to be in our Avatars for either Alfheim or GGO.

Kirito: ... Or SAO. Tough I have been experimenting and can change between Avatars. *Changes between Alfheim and GGO appearance, trying to decide.*

Utf: Harry Potter, MCU and DCCU characters seem to be reuniting with loved ones. Also there is no point in trying to kill anyone, because nobody can die here.

Zeref: Are you sure about that?

Utf: Yes.

Zeref: Ok, this will test if you are lying. *Boops Utf on the nose, she lives.*

Voldermort: well... this is boring...

Chara: Agreed.

Edo Natsu: H-help me... *Whimpers*

Edo Lucy: Stay where you are, Natsu, otherwise I will show you my new torture technique. *Shows him regardless of answer.*

Rey: Has nobody bothered to introduce us?

Utf: don't you have a new movie to prepare for?

Yoda: done, it is.

Utf: But aren't people reuniting with long lost family?

Obi-Wan: Mainly just the skywalker family line.

Utf: So... this is everyone?

Everyone: Yup.

The people from the fandoms will also interact with characters from other fandoms.


	2. Romantic Rivals

**Zach:**

 **Hmm... well I have some ideas!**

 ***gives Frisk and Chara lightsabers and sends them to Yoda and Darth Vader to train***

 **Vader, be nice to Chara. Chara, the same goes for you. Have fun learning the power of the dark side!**

 ***puts a Temmie in Emperor Palpatine's lap, for shits and giggles***

 ***leaves Chara some chocolate and Frisk a piece of butts pie for after their training***

Chara: Cool, mine is red!

Anakin: Please don't refer to me as Vader, it brings back regretful memories, Palpatine would most likely love to show you the ways of the sith.

Palpatine: Did you hear the tragic tale of Darth Plageous the Wise?

Anakin: *Facepalms* Not this again...

Frisk: Oooh, Green for Kindness!

Yoda: Too old, she is, much too old indeed.

Frisk: Please don't assume my gender.

Yoda: Assume your gender, did I? Apologies, I give.

Luke: I'll train them, I'm already training Rey

Anakin: *A little jealous* Not even I got to have a Padawan, I can't believe my own son has his own padawan before me.

Padame: You'll always have a place in my heart, Ani dear.

Palpatine: What is this thing vibrating on my lap?

Temmie: Hoi Im Tem!

Palpatine: *Uses Force lightning on the Temmie.*

Kirito: *Has Just noticed the lightsaber duels, changes into GGO avatar and ignites his laser sword* Now this, is an offer I can't refuse.

Asuna: Stay safe, Kirito-kun.

Yui: Stay safe, daddy!

Utf: Well then. *Uses magic from the Fairy Tail Dimension* Mechanical make, laser sword! *Gives a laser sword to all those wanting to spar with one.

Gray + Lyon: Make magic?

Utf: Yeah, mechanical make, I can create any mechanical object, like the laser swords you just saw.

Gray: *Blushes* Well aren't you ... Utf-ul...

Utf: What gave you that idea? *Looks in Lyon's direction, blushes* All I can say is Mr white hair is hot.

Lyon: The name's Lyon, sorry, my heart belongs to Juvia.

Utf: Romantic rival...

Juvia: Juvia has you know that Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama~

Gray: Too bad! As of this moment, my heart belongs to Utf!

Utf: Well now... is it just me or have we gone full circle?

(I just had to do something about the love triangle, so I made it go full circle.

Sinon: Hang on... I always thought Laser swords weren't that useful, guess I was wrong...

*A group of people arrived, these people were from Gravity Falls.*( I know a bit about it, thugh haven't watched the show yet, except when I was lucky enough to catch an episode on television)

Mabel: Hey Grumple Stan, is this the place?

: I'm pretty sure it is!

Bill: *Appears from nowhere* Howdy Fellas! Man! there sure are a lot of people here!

Dipper: What are you doing here, Bill Cipher!?

Utf: *Whilst in a laser sword duel* don't try to kill anyone, Dorito who seems to have a similar personality as Flowey, cuz nobody can die here, trust me, I literlly survived being touched by someone who kills everything he comes to contact with.

Zeref: It is saddening that you do not know my name, nor did you ask for it.

Utf: Spill, what is your name?

Zeref: My name is Zeref, Zeref Dragneel.

Natsu: *Cannot comprehend* I don't see how I could be related to you...

Zeref: I am your brother, onii-chan, though I'd explain at a later time.

 **Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 *** Takeo appears from a portal.***

 **Takeo: What the- oh...DAMMIT DORAN!**

 *** Takeo throws Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) from the portal.***

 **Takeo: THERE CONTAIN THAT GENOCIDAL DORITO CHIP!**

 *** Leaves.***

Dipper: All I can say is good riddance!

Mabel: Me too!

(The other side)

Utf: You're my romantic rival!

Juvia: No, you're MY romantic rival

Utf + Juvia: *Fighting* ROMANTIC RIVAL!


	3. Challenges

Natsu: Okay ... run that by me again ... you said we have the same birth parents...?

Zeref: Uh huh...

Natsu: And that we lived 400 years ago...?

Zeref: Right...

Natsu: And our family was killed by a dragon...?

Zeref: Right Again!

Natsu: I don't get it, dragons are our friends... also ... how am I still alive...

Zeref: Long story short, the R-system was used to bring you back... though using black magic to that degree... I was cursed... it is hard to explain... I ended up not ageing because of it.

Mavis: It's not that hard to explain, basically if Zeref cares about life, everything dies, though he can control it if he does not care for or value life.

Zeref: When did you get here? And how can I hear and see you?

Mavis: How everyone else can see their dead loved ones?

Natsu: None of this explains how I was alive 400 years ago!

Zeref: All of the last of the dragon slayers were brought to this ERA, I entrusted Igneel to you, when I realised I was cursed.

Natsu: *Remembering* _That time when the battle of Fairy Tail took place, the spell prevented anyone over eighty to leave the guild, if that's the case, then Gajeel and I were well over 80..._

Hisui: It's a good thing then we didn't use eclipse to kill Zeref before he became immortal...

Just then, a couple of humanoid robots, along with a whole bunch of mimigas fell onto the ground.

Curly: Ugh where are we!?

Quote: Dunno, there seem to be humans with and without magical power, monsters and some sort of huge mimigas.

A child also appeared. They seemed to be crying. (It has been a while, so I don't know their personalities very well) The child's name was Isaac.

Utf: Hey child ... it's okay, none of us will hurt you...

Isaac: *Won't stop crying*

 **Skymaster246:**

 **Well! This is quite a creative and original Q &A! And that means... *Clicks and clacks are heard* **

**Undyne and Erza: Battle against each other...in a game of chess. Then you can punch each other for all I care. Only thing is, loser must flip the board into the winners face and scream in anger.**

 **Frisk and Chara: See who can get further in one run against the binding of Isaac. If both of you beat it...the winner is the one with the most health, soul hearts included.**

 **Toriel: Can I has some pie?**

 **Asirel: Can I has a fluffy hug?**

 **Nurse Joy: HOW DO YOU BREED?!**

 **Ash: Apparently, you have been ten for 21 years. You are 31 man. Oh, and...**

 **Serena: Make out with Ash in private. (No need for the kiddies to see!)**

 **And finally...Everyone: Play the scary Maze game. (If you want, it be a separate chapter or something)**

 **And now, I say goodbye. *Bows to you all and walks into a wall***

Utf: Why thank you!

Undyne: NGAHHHHHH!

Erza: Requip!

Undyne + Erza: *See the rest of the question.* Oh...

Undyne: What is chess, it never showed up in the underground?

Erza: Chess is a sophisticated game, testing how strategic you are on the battleground, a fellow Titania is worthy to learn how to play!

The game started after the rules were explained.

Alphys: I-i'll be the umpire!

Jellal: There always needs to be more than one umpire, so that the battle is fair, though two redheaded titanias, will be a glorious battle.

The battle resulted in a stalemate.

Erza: Never thought I'd be on par with someone other than Edolas me.

Undyne: Fuhuhu! That there was a great battle, though I didn't know human could use magic!

Erza: Never underestimate a Fairy Tail Wizard.

Undyne: How about an actual battle next!?

Erza: Sound good to me!

Both the redheaded warriors shake on it. In the meantime, Frisk and Chara play the Binding of Isaac. Both the children end up finishing it, though Frisk ended up with an extra half heart

Frisk: I won?

Chara: You only won because I spent my health getting the good stuff.

Frisk: Too bad you had to kill all the enemies...

Toriel gave the asker pie whilst Asriel gave them a hug.

Toriel: Was that to your satisfaction?

: Well, I do not know, you should ask the daycare couple that question, breeding Pokemon is not in my domain.

Brock: Breeding Pokemon may not be in your domain, but would you mind breeding with me~?

Misty: *Pulls ear* When do you know when to QUIT!

Brock: *Being comically pulled by the ear* OW OW OW!

Ash: But I am ten.

Serena: *Blushes* U-umm...

Misty: What kind of ask is THAT! Sorry, but I won't allow it! *Blushing slightly* (In mind) _Ash is mine, so back off, missy_

Serena: *Whilst Misty is distracted* Ummm...okay...*Shyly kisses Ash, her face red.*

 **Kayla:**

 **Heh, this is kinda confusing for me. Most of the people here, I'm guessing, are from Animes. Then there's Star Wars and Undertale. Am I right?**

Utf: Sorta, we also have the Marvel and DC superheroes and villians, Harry Potter, Gravity Falls, and Cave Story and the Binding Of Isaac just appeared today

A/N Next chapter will be a christmas party.


	4. Kisses

**Skymaster426:**

 **Best fanfic for me so far! So going on...**

 **Isaac: are you ok man?**

 **Curly: How do you understand what quote is saying?**

 **Chara: I have chocolate in my pocket.**

 **Toriel: Yes, thank you!**

 **Shyren: Can you sing me a song?**

 **Quote: Curly Brace likes you :3**

 **All done! But I will be waiting...for next time.**

Isaac: *Cries* W-who are you.

Curly: I don't know, it must be where we are.

Utf: Everyone here can understand what everyone else is saying.

Curly: Oh...

Chara: *Rushes off at godspeed, not actually knwing how to get past the 4th wall.

Sans: don't worry. they may be determmined, but you're just a voice in our heads right?

Torieel: You are very welcome, my dear child.

Sans: knock knock.

Papyrus:OH GOD, PLEASE NO!

Toriel: who is there

Sans: *Under breath* seeing as he interrupted... *Speaks up* pie

Toriel: Pie who?

Sans: pap-pie-rus!

Toriel: *Bursts out laughing*

Papyrus:* Unholy screeching*

Shyren: *Hums a simple, four note tune*

Utf: Now, where have I heard that before...

Quote: *Blushes lightly?* U-umm

 **Zach:**

 ***arrives with Six and a bunch of Nomes from Little Nightmares***

 **Hey guys, this is Six, she needs a home with less children being eaten and needs to learn social interaction. Also her Mom is not a nice person so Toriel can adopt her. She like hugging Nomes, eating things, and not being eaten. Have fun, be good Six!**

 ***watches Team Skull try to steal a Christmas tree***

 **Yo, my homies! It be present time Yo!**

 ***puts a roaming sentient Mistletoe in the room***

 **Let's see how this goes...**

 **I don't know where I stand on the Ash ships... so Imma just watch!**

 ***pulls out popcorn and eats***

 **Anyone want any?**

Toriel: Sure, I will adopt her.

Frisk, Chara & Asriel: Moooooommmmmm

Toriel: What is it, my children?

Frisk, Chara & Asriel: There'll be no more room!

Toriel: Easily solved, my children, we'll make room.

Six: *Shyly looks around. Slowly backs away from the monsters.*

Grunt A: Yo, Wazzup!

Grunt B: Yo itchin fo a fight, cuz if ya want ma man Guzma, ya go through us first!

(Meanwhile)

Lyon, Gray, Juvia and Utf are each holding a mistletoe. Lyon is chasing Juvia, who is chasing Gray, who is chasing Utf, who is chasing Lyon, this goes on for hours.

Natsu: Hey, Luce, what are they doing?

Lucy:Oh, if two people uhh kiss under a mistletoe on Christmas it is meant to bring good luck to those who kissed.

Natsu: sorta looks like that thing up there.

Lucy: *Blushes slightly, using Happy as a sheild, whilst shyly turning away*

Natsu: Not Again!

Happy: Aye sir!

Loke: *Pushes up glasses, whispering to Natsu* let me show you how it's done. *Appears behind Lucy, tapps her shoulder, and ambushes her with a kiss.

Lucy: *Goes a bit red... and white, like a candy cane.

Happy & Virgo: He liiiiikkkkkeeeesssss you~

Lucy: *Still candy cane coloured* Shut it cat! And I thought you were better than that, Virgo!

Virgo: I am ready for punishment, Princess...

The Mistletoe made it's way to the other couples, making them share a kiss. Though it was nothing new for Kirito and Asuna, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermoinie, Han and Leia, Ani and Padame, but for others, it was awkward.

James: U-uh well, ... this is awkward

Jessie: *Leans in, but is interrupted

Wobbofet: *Pops out of ball* Wob-boffet!

Jessie & James: *Turn away* Moment ruined...

Jessie: Get in the ball! you TWAT!

Wobbofet: Sorry, master *Goes into ball.

Latias: *Appears behind Ash as Bianca* Long time, no see, Ash! Latiiii

Bayleef: I don't care wether or not you are a legendary pokemon, but Ash is mine! BayBay!

Misty: Hold it! If anyone deserves to be with Ash, it should be me!

Bayleef & Latias: *not listening* There is only one way to settle this! * They battle.*

Pikachu: Both of you, act your age!

In all the confusion, Serena kissed Ash, before the mistletoe moved on.

Sans: gotcha! *Freezes the mistletoe in place over himself and Toriel*

Toriel: Wait what...

However, Sans uses his telikinesis to force Toriel into a kneeling position for him to kiss her, before moving the mistletoe over Alphys and Undyne.

Mettaton: OHH YESSS, let's see some romantic action here!

Alphys and Undyne kissed. The Mistletoe moved on.

Evergreen: *Blushes*

Elfman: You know that ain't very manly of you.

Evergreen: Look ... up...

Elfman: *Looks up* That mistletoe sure is manly!

The two shyly kiss.

Mirajane: I Knew It! Listen here, Fairy Queen, if you do ANYTHING to hurt my younger brother, you will feel the full wrath of the she-devil, am I clear!

Evergreen: Y-yes ma'am!


	5. Kids of ships

A/N Sorry it's been a while, though this seems to be an interesting chapter ahead.

 **Skymaster426:**

 ***walks in, hair like a rats nest* ...Merry Christmas.**

 **Everyone: Merry Christmas!**

 **Everyone: Punch Jerry(from undertale)**

 **Chara: Easy. To get through the fourth wall, just get into a faster blaster and have sans blast you at the fourth wall.**

 **Sorry if it wasn't much, just not as creative today.**

Everyone: *Punches the white blob from the Undertale dimension.*

Jerry: Ugh! the wifi sucks here! * Unfazed by all the punches*

Sans: i may be the gaster blaster master caster, but i don't think i can be a gaster blaster faster master caster, it might end up a gaster blaster faster master caster disaster, for that i might need a gaster blaster faster master caster disaster plaster.

Papyrus: ENOUGH! *Unholy screeching*

Chara: Aww, but that comeian actually said something catchy! *Repeats what Sans said, before getting shushed by Papyrus.

 **Zach:**

 **Wait... Team Rocket!**

 ***runs up and hugs them***

 **You guys are the best! You're so much fun! Can you do the motto for me?**

 ***sits and happily watches them do the motto (the original one) and applauds after they finish***

 **Oh James, by the way, you're technically considered the best Pokemon trainer... most of your Pokémon join you because you're nice and ask them, and they all love you! It's awesome!**

 **Hey Guys, how's Six doing? Still afraid of you guys? Maybe try giving her pie... she really could use some food in her. She gets... hungry.**

 **Hey Six, you doing ok? Monsters here won't hurt you or eat you. They're nice.**

 ***hugs Six***

Jessie: Ugh, get off, you twerp

Meowth: Let me handle this. FURY SWIPES! *Uses fury swipes on the asker.*

James: But what about the motto?

Jessie: That twerp needs to learn to get lost!

Ash, Misty and Brock: *Mutter* The pot's calling the kettle black.

Jessie: *Dramatic entrance* Prepare for trouble.

James: *Dramatic entrance* Make it double.

Jessie:To protect the world from devistation.

James: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: James.

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the spee of light.

James: Surrener now or prepare to fight.

Meowth: Mewoth, that's right.

Woboffet: *Pops out of pokeball* Wob-offet, Here I am.

James: I'm glad you think, so twerp, though I did grow up with all sorts of pokemon to play with, I ran away from home, from my life as a rich kid, when I learned of my bethrothal. To be honest, I would have taken Growlie with me, but I wanted to get away as quick as I could.

Lucy: Wait a minute... that backstory seems oddly farmiliar...

Gray: Yeah, I wonder...girl who's family owned one of Fiore's largest estates.

Erza: Girl who was betrothed to someone she barely knew.

Lucy: Oh yeah, you didn't have to remind me

Natsu: Wait... who are we talking about?

Lucy: Me! Don't you remember!? You have seen the Heartfilia estate with your own eyes! Don't tell me you've forgotten!

Jude: Sorry for butting in, but I was only doing what I had to! After Layla passed, Lucy was the only heir to the Heartfilia name, so I arranged for her to marry a young, wealthy lad.

Layla: Lucy, my sweet, dear daughter, why did you have to run away? You could have had a good life, good fortune.

Lucy: I'm sorry, I'm not the daughter you expected me to be, but ever since my carriage was saved by a bunny girl from Fairy Tail, I had my heart set on becoming a Fairy Tail wizard.

Layla: And a fine wizard you have become. I see you have upheld the Heartfilias' reputation for being the most powerful celestial wizard.

Toriel: Six still hasn't adjusted, my child.

Six: *Cautiously eats the pie* I-if the humans t-trust the m-monsters then maybe ... maybe I-I can... maybe I can t-too...

 **Diana:**

 **Hmmm, these ships are pretty neato. *Sends in fan children of all ships already mentioned that don't have children yet * you can name them. Also, what is everyone's favourite food?**

From Pokemon, a young girl, holding a baby Zorua in her arms appears, she has mousy brown hair, and wears a pink hoodie and Jeans. (Bonous points if you can detect a cameo from one of my OCs).

Alice: My name is Alice, and this is my friend, Zorua, as soon as I turn 10, I wanna be a Pokemon coordintor! Mama is Serena and Papa is Ash! *Giggles shyly*

Another, slightly older girl, held a Glameow in her arms. This girl had lavender coloured hair and aqua eyes. She wore a cropped tee and jean shorts.

Belle: Tch, I'm Isabelle, but you will call me bell! No if's no but's no coconuts! That's my mom, and that's my dad. *Points to Jessie and James respectively*

Glameow: *Purrs* I'm Glameow, nice to meet you. Now get lost!

From Undertale, two skelle-boss monster hybrids, who appear to be unidentical twins, wearing striped sweaters, one indigo, the other violet, the male was wearing black shorts an the girl appeared to wear a black skirt.

Male skelebossmonster: I'm Sorial, named after the Arial bold font, our dad's Sans, named after the Comic Sans font, just like Uncle Pap is named after the Papyrus Font.

Female skelebossmonster: I'm Sariel, named after the Arial narrow... or as I like to call it, the Arial marrow font, our mom's Toriel, who currently holds a record for taking in a total of 8 children. All skeletons, just like papa Gaster are named after fonts, papa Gaster's being both Wingdings and Aster.

A male newt like creature, who had aqua scales, red hair and yellow webbing and spines and wore square glasses, a white tee, that showed off his muscles and jeans.

Roland: Konichiwa! The name's Roland, unlike the rest of you, I have two mothers; Undyne and Alphys, we all watch Anime together!

From Fairy Tail, a boy with ginger hair, brown eyes and cat ears, wearing a green jacket over a white shirt and brown cargo pants. And an older girl with peach hair, black sleeveless jacket over a blue an white patterned shirt and a black and white reversible miniskirt. her pink guild mark was visible on her left shouler.

Male: Sup, name's Luke, sister and I share the same mom, Lucy, but different dads, mine's Leo, though you may know him as 'Loke'

Female: My name is Nashi! Remember it! And as my annoying younger half-brother pointed out, we have the same mom, his dad is Loke, as Luke stated, my dad is the best dad, his name is Natsu. What is cooler is that Uncle Zeref uses black magic! OH, and I have my own Exceed! She is shy though, Unlike Me! Her name is Skyla!

The world's youngest and daintiest real man had Platnum blonde hair and wore clothes (Sorry it's getting late) His Dark green guildmark was on the left side of the chest.

Jeff: Me name is Jeff. (Sorry, had to add a meme in this chapter) I'm a real man!

Luke: You're a child!

Last but not least, a girl that looked a lot like Yui, from Sword Art online.

Kirsuna: I am Kirsuna. My Dad, Kazuto AKA Kirito is so good at making video games and my mom, Asuna is great at playing them! I've started playing them myself! I'm getting good, but not as good as mom or dad, who both beat the death game that they were trapped in. That's how they met!

(Okay, I believe that's all the ships I mentioned last chapter)


	6. Pokemon battles

**Skymaster426:**

 **Well, I'm back!**  
 **Isaac: *hugs you gently, as to not scare him* it's ok friend. People aren't going to hurt you.**  
 **Toriel: try to comfort Isaac, but be careful. *Looks around and whispers in his ear about what happened to him***  
 **Undyne and Alphys: Do you like Ponyo?**  
 **Mettaton: Have you donated to the poor? If so, how much?**  
 **Quote: SPEAK. PLEASE SPEAK.**  
 **Balrog: Are you friends with the kool-Aid man?**  
 **Everyone: Who wants hugs?**

 **All done! Hope you have a good day!**

Toriel: It's okay, child, we're all good here

Alphys: They ripped the storyline from a disney classic, I hate the unorigionality in it.

Undyne: NGAHHHHHHHH, whatever Alphy thinks of it, I think the same!

Mettaton: Donated to the poor, now why would I do that?

Utf: So, you don't care if a starving child in Africa dies.

Mettaton: What's an 'Africa'?

Utf: *Facepalms* I forgot, you wouldn't know, Africa is a place in the real world, where people barely manage to survive.

Mettaton: But darling, a celebrity like me doesn't do stuff like that!

Quote: *Clears throat* I would speak, but nobody ever asks me anything.

Barlog: Kool-aid man? never heard of him.

Everyone except the tsundres: Yay.

 **Zach:**

 ***sees Alice***  
 **Ooooo... Misty's not gonna like this... unless there's some alternate universe child that's her's and Ash's too. Anyway Hi there New kids! I like your Pokemon. How about you two have a battle? Winner battles me?**  
 ***brings out a sandshrew and a wooper***  
 ***looks at the Undertale kids***  
 **You seem familiar... oh well! So how are you kids doing?**  
 ***Looks to Lucy's kids***  
 **So you two are half siblings? Do you get along? Also what's your family like? Do you get to see your dads?**  
 ***goes to Six***  
 **Hey Six, good to see you improving. Also good job keeping your hunger under control... anyway, how do you like the other kids here? Also here's some Nomes.**  
 ***releases all the Nomes into the ask for their safety***  
 **Didn't want to leave them on the Maw did we?**

Misty: *Sarcastically* I'm fine with it, completely and totally fine with it, it's not like I like Ash or anything!

Alice: But... Zorua's just a baby still, I can't send her into battle! Besides, neither of us are old enough to train Pokemon yet!

Belle: Rules shmules, I say we battle. Go glameow!

Alice: Oh alright, will you be fine battling, Zorua?

Brock: I will be the judge, whoever's Pokemon faint first loses!

Belle: Glameow, scratch!

Alice: Zorua, dodge it, I know you can, then bite Glameow on the tail!

Belle: Glameow, use Iron tail to shake that Zorua off

Zorua: *Starts crying* Ooowwwiieee!

Glameow: Wait...I'm sorry... wait... no I'm not!

Brock: Ah, it seems as though your Zorua has learned fake tears.

The battle draws out, before Belle is the victor.

Alice: *Sinffeling* That was a good match *looks down at Zorua* Let's take you to nurse joy, I'm proud of you.

Belle: Tch! I guess it was a good experience.

Roland: Fine, I guess.

Sariel: Pff take a step forward ...

Roland: *Steps on a whoopie cushion*

Sorial: GOTCHA!

Luke: Of course we get along!

Nashi: Yeah right, scardey cat!

Luke: It's expected for someone whose brain melted long ago to say that.

Nashi: What did you say!?

Luke: You heard me, Dragneel.

Lucy : Both of you stop it! and answer the second question!

Luke + Nashi: Yes mom...

Luke: I get to see dad, though on occasion, he's in the spirit world.

Nashi: I live with dad half the time, the other half of the time, I live with mom, Loke and Luke.

Six: T-the other kids are pretty nice... *Hugs the nomes* T-thank you...

 **Diana:**

 **You forgot to answer about your favourite food, anyway what is your favourite food?**  
 **Also, Luke, Nashi, and Jeff what magic do you have**  
 **Kirsuna, what is your favourite video game?**  
 **Alice and Belle, what sort of Pokemon would you have in your team when you get older?**  
 **Now, I dare Lucy to act like a Pokemon trainer with her spirits, the Spirits have to play along.**

(I will base this either on my personal opinion, memes or misheard anime theme lyrics.)

Brock: I love doughnuts, jelly filled are my favourite! *Holds up and points to a rice ball*

Papyrus: SPAGHETTI!

Sans: ketchup.

Pikachu: Hey, that's my favorite too!

Asgore: A nice cup of tea.

Chara: The souls of the innocent.

Frisk: A bagel.

Chara: What!

Frisk: Two bagels

Chara: NOOOOOO!

Natsu: Fire!

Gajeel: Iron!

Stinge: Light!

Rogue: Shadows!

Wendy: Sweets!

Erza: Strawberry cake!

Carla: Tea.

Happy: Fish!

Pantherlily: Kiwis!

Elfman: Food that is manly!

Everyone: *Gives Elfman an odd look*

Cana, Makarov + Bacchus: Beer!

Kirito: Sandwiches

Asuna: Cheese salads.

Luke: I am a celestial spirit wizard, I have my own silver gatekey, and I can summon celestial spirits. The two wizars with my gatekey are mom and myself.

Nashi: I'm a celestial dragon slayer, each of my techniques uses a different Zodiac spirits' magic. For example, my fist attack uses Leo's magic, my breath attack uses Aquarius's magic and so on. That being said, the magic of the Zodiac spirits can't affect me, I can even eat their magic to regain my strength.

Jeff: My magic is statue soul takeover. I can take on the appearance, and traits of any humanoid figure made out of stone. How manly is that!

Kirsuna: My favourite video game is right here, though I don't think they know they are NPCs, able to act and think freely, being outside the restrictions of their game, until a new player restarts the game.

Alice: I like adorable, but strong pokemon, one of them being a vulpix from the Alola region.

Belle: I don't care as long as it wins all my battles. A pokemon that loses battles is no use to me.

Lucy: I'm sorry I have to do this. But who will I battle?

Utf: You could battle me for the dare. *Changes to suit the Pokemon fandom*

Lucy: Okay, go Aries.

Utf: Well, in that case; go Rotom!

Lucy: Aries, use Wool bomb!

Utf: Rotom, blow that wool away, using hurricane!

Lucy: Aries, use Wool wall.

Utf: Rotom, switch out, go Bronzong, use flash cannon!

Lucy: In that case, Aries, switch out, go Lyra, use sing!

Utf: Come on, Bronzong, wake up!

Lucy: Lyra, use hyper voice!

A while later, both Lucy and Utf are down five, with Utf's Umbreon and Loke. Dark vs Light.

Lucy: Loke! Finish them off with Regulus Impact!

Utf: Umbreon! Dodge and use night slash.

Lucy: Block it with light of Regulus!

The battle ended, with Lucy having won.

 **Zach:**

 **So Roland, how's it feel to be surrounded by anime characters?**  
 **Yui, you aren't going to be jealous that your Mommy and Daddy have a new baby are you?**

Roland: I know! They're everywhere! Anime is real after all!

Yui: Nah, Kirsuna actually seems a lot like me. Even though, Im adopted. Mommy and Daddy found me in Sword Art Online, where I had lost my memory, I later realised I was an AI, programmed into the game's servers. Daddy managed to transfer me over to Alfheim Online. He then later managed to transfer my data over to a webcam, so I could see the world where Mommy and Daddy came from.


	7. Flirting contest

**Diana:**

 **Hmm ok so Utf, you can change your appearance to suit the fandom, please explain.**

Utf: Okay, my 'Fandom Forms' Allow me to fit in with the fanom, my appearance, abilities, backstory and habits change with each Fandom form. This form, my Undertale form is my default form.

Utf changed into her Unertale fandom form, where she became a humanoid robot, who could turn her hands into four bladed fans, each blade had a different soul symbol on it.

Utf: In this form, I was the result of an experiment, where two robots were injected with an infusion of DT and aphrodaisics, they were also programmed to 'make love'. Thus, I'm a Tsundre, and I am able to absorb any soul, be it human or monster.

Utf changed form into one that was completely human, a child at that.

utf: This is my Pokemon form, as you have seen. My team consists of mainly steel types or mechanical pokemon, with my Umbreon that evolved from my very first pokemon.

Utf then changed into a cybornetic form, with the left arm and right leg completely robotic, as was the left side of the face.

Utf: This is my Fairy Tail form, my magic, as you may know, is Mechaical Make. A factory worker saved me from a burning building when I was little. At first, he had me working from dusk till dawn on no more that 10 Jewel a day. Eventually, the man taught me Mechanical Make magic, though one night, the factory cought fire, I tried to save him, but... he never made it. I then joined a guild called Elvenhein. Cloth getting caught in my gears is uhm the reason why I have a habit...

Cana: Sorry to interrupt, but, your clothes? -Points out that Utf is in underwear, what seems to be a black crescent mark that is mirrored, with a star in the middle is on the left side of her chest.

Utf: -Scratches head- Yeah, that habit...

Gray: -Blushes deeply.-

Utf: forget it, I was only messing with you about being part of the love triangle, besides, I have a boyfriend.

Utf changed form into an elf, wearing green clothes, with a sword at her waist.

Utf: This is my SAO fandom form, my Alfheim avatar to be exact. My aim in this form, is to someday, invent a more readily available version of the Nerve Gear.

Utf's last few forms were all human, in the Harry Potter fandom, she was a Gryffendor in her sixth year, in the Marvel and DC cinematic universes, she lost both her parents in tragic accident. In the MCU, she became a villian as her parents were killed, by a tower that one of the Avengers collapsed accidentally. In the DCCU, she became a hero, after her parents were brutally murdered.

 **Zach:**

 **So, what are some of your favorite Pokémon everyone, (you too Utf) I personally like sandshrew, wooper, umbreon, skarmory, Sceptile, zubat... the list goes on.**

 **Brock, Frisk, come here, I want to try something!**

 ***whispers to them and then starts announcing***

 **Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to our first ever flirt off! The goal is simple, be the best flirt, scores will be determined by cleverness, causing targets to get flustered, amount of targets flirted with in the time limit, and if your lucky, actual success. And now our Competitors.**

 **In this corner towering over his opponent, we have the rock-hard Pewter Gym leader who will flirt with anyone in a skirt not named Misty or James, Brock!**

 ***applause***

 **And the Challenger, Neither age, gender, race nor species will deter this avid flirt, lord help us all when they hit puberty, the Liberator of Monsterkind, Frisk Dreemurr!**

 ***applause***

 **Challengers ready? On your mark, get set, ACT: Flirt!**

Utf: Evee, it was my first pokemon.

Ash: mine is Pikachu.

Misty: Cutie wutie Horsey.

Brock: Onix is good and reliable.

Cuz I'm Lazy, nobody else can really chose a favrouite.

Brock: -Targeting Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny- Hey Jenny, ~ After you catch the crooks, maybe you can catch me in bed~

Jenny: Seeing as you're a minor, that is not allowed!

Frisk: -Targeting Asriel and MK- Roll up those pants, I don't want you falling for anyone else, but me~

MK: -Blushes-

Brock: I'm cooking dinner, do you want it now? Or perhaps you want a bath first? Or do you want ... me~?

Jenny and Joy: -slight blush-

Jenny: Too bad, you're much too young

Frisk: Asriel, I'm surprised you got the hang of your fire magic fast ... cuz you're hawt~

Asriel: -Blushes-

The war wages on, both sides are running out of pickup lines fast, though Frisk manages to win, only because their targets had just hit monster puberty, and Brock's targets were full grown women, much older than Brock.


	8. New ships, new Fandoms

**Diana:**

 ***Makes it so that kids appear whenever the respective ship sets sail. Even LGBTQ ships that are impossible to have chilren.***

 **(Okay, so I wanna request Yuri on Ice)**

 **So Yuuri, when are you and Victor getting married?**

 **Yurio, when is your sweet 16th? Also, do you have a crush on anyboy?**

 **Gray... your clothes? Also, I dare you to date Juvia.**

 **Erza,are you desperate to get married? I mean you have that wedding dress you can requip into.**

 **Marvel and DC characters, I just realised you have completely been ignored.**

Utf: Ummm okay ...

Yuuri: Right in the middle of practice too.

Victor: Aww, Yuuri, maybe there is a place for us to practice~

Yurio: Whatever!

Utf: So um ... guys ... what exactly are you practicing for?

Everyone from YOI: The next year's ice skating grand prix.

Gray: I can help with that ... Ice make: FLOOR!

Yuuri: Thanks ... as for the question ... Victor says not until I win a gold medal...

Yurio: How the HECK did you do that!?

Otabek: Who cares! We now have an Ice rink to skate on.

Pichit: Hey! Why don't you skate with us! I'm Pichit.

Gray: The name's Gray, nice to meet you.

Juvia: *Scary face* ROMANTIC RIVAL!

Yurio: My sweet 16th is soon... you're not invited!

Everyone: Harsh...

Yurio: Crush ...what crush *Pink spots show on cheeks*

Gray: GAH! Whan did that happen!? Fine ... I guess I have no choice ...*Slightly blushing* Juvia... would you maybe ... like to go on a date with me?

Juvia: *Beet red face, steam erupting from ears* Gray-sama Juvia was waiting for you to ask her out! *Hugs... or rather ... clings onto Gray, her eyes have been replaced with love hearts.*

Lyon: *Hiding sadness and mild jealousy* Fine, you win, though if she's happy then I'm happy for my Juvie-chan!

Erza: *Stunned* W-what ... w-who told you about that... *Regains composure* If you must see I will show it to you. Requip: Wedding dress!

Erza's clothes changed from her normal attire to a beautiful, white wedding dress. Jellal blushed a little, thinking Erza looked pretty in it.

Jellal: Erza... w-why would you get that...?

Just then, the children from the already canon Victuuri pairing and the fanon pairing between Gray and Juvia appeared, accidentally pushing Erza and Jellal into a kiss.

Jellal: *Blushing, looking away* I-I don't deserve this ... after what I've done to you ... to your friends...

Erza: *Also slightly bushing* Shhh, think of it as me forgiving you for what you did. The past is past. You were being controlled, you weren't in your right mind.

The first of the newcomer children is a boy with black hair and blue eyes, he seemed to skate pretty well for a child.

Boy: I'm Greg,Greg Piltsekorov I have been skating since I was little.

The other newcomer was a young girl, around Nashi's age, with aqua coloured hair and eyes she had on a long sleeved shirt and a skirt,

Girl: Hey there! I am Aqua Fullbuster, despite the rivalry between my Dad, Gray and Natsu, I get along really well with Nashi! My mom, Juvia used to be rivals with Lucy, though they're cool now!

Another child has appeared, a girl, she has long, dark purple hair and has some markings around her right eye.

Girl: My name, if you must know is Erllal Fernandes. My mom, Erza and my Dad, Jellal are both powerful Wizards! I aim to someday be as strong as them

Cana: And I thought I had it tough, having a S-class wizard for a father, though you have it worse kid, your parents are an S-class wizard and a former Saint wizard, I'll tell you this now, just be yourself, kid.

Erllal: Thanks Cana-san.

Luke: What about me, there are high expectations of me being the son of a Zodiac spirit for crying out loud!

Stark: That's okay, we have just been chatting amongst ourelves, drinking whiskey, anyone care to join.

Suddenly all the bottles have dissapeared. Cana and Bacchus seem to be in a drinking contest, Sans is mixing some with his ketchup and the rest is hidden away.

Captn.A: Well, that was rude...

Batman: Don't worry, I have an extra secret stash...

That other stash is also gone.

Deadpool: For all you viewers out there, especially if you are a fan of that Chinese cartoon where people have magic and they battle with magic, apparently, most of the female characters act really weird around alcahol, thus it is all apparently hidden from them. Also the cartoon about these gay ice skaters also has characters in it that act weird when drunk, so all alcahol has been taken off the set, which is dissapointing, only characters who drink on a regular basis, like me for example, are allowed to drink alcahol, it is up to the author after all, where all the alcahol goes.

Cana: Best news I've heard, I'd die if I couldn't have alcohol.

Utf: So, the kids we have now include: Alice (Ashena) Belle (Jesames) the Skeletwins (Soriel) Roland (Alphyne) Luke (Lolu) Nashi (Nalu) Jeff (Elfgreen) Aqua (Gruvia) Erllal (Jerza) Kirsuna (Kirsuna) Greg (Victuuri) If there are any I missed, please let me know. Also, if you want a ship to happen, push them together, I will get when you're implying a ship to set sail. Also, you can still request other fandoms to be brought into this.


	9. Testing waters

**Skymaster426:**

 **Back again. Let's get going.**

 **Frisk: How much determination do you have?**

 **Chara: Why do you like chocolate?**

 **Napstablook: *Gives hugs***

 **Gray: KEEP YER DARN CLOTHES ON!**

 **Natsu: *Gives him 10 ghost peppers and california reapers* Eat them all.**

 **Isaac: For a kid who has gone through a lot... you have a very large and creative imagination. I like that. Up top. *High fives him***

 **Frisk and Chara: Another gaming match! Each of you will battle in pvz heroes and see who will win in a match. You have two weeks to prepare.**

 **Lucy: Who would happen to be your favorite celestial spirit?**

 **Person who thinks they are the strongest: Get punched by Saitama from One Punch man**

Frisk: A determina-ton.

Sans: eeeeyyyyyy

Papyrus: AAAARRRGGGHHHH

Chara: *Glares* Why do you like this ask?

Napstablook stares as the asker phases through him.

Napstablook: Oh...sorry...I'll go now...sorry... *fades out*

Gray: *Looks down* WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!

Everyone else: *Laughs*

Juvia: *whilst covering Aqua's eyes, Lucy covers Nashi's eyes* Ahhh, Gray-sama is completely naked~~~~

Natsu: *Mouth full* Mmmmrff these are nuthin! Ife had fiwe spicier thawn this!

Zeref: *hinting* Some might say my younger brother is not human.

Isaac: Thanks. *Hesitates before raising hand, surprised it didn't hurt.*

Frisk and Chara got to prepare, putting together decks with powerful cards. (I'm guessing it's a card game)

Lucy: *Blushing nervously*Umm... favorite spirit hehe ... i like all my spirits the s-same...

Virgo: *Smirking* Princess, I think I may know who it is... is it time for punishment?

Lucy: no, not at all...

Luke: *Puts two and two together* Mom~ Just take a look at me and then say 'I love all my spirits the same' with a straight face...~

Lucy: Oh... I guess you're right... but even though you appeared claiming to be mine and Loke's child, doesn't neccacarily mean he is my favorite spirit.

Loke: you're blushing...

Lucy: So... Nashi is older than Luke, which means I fell in love Natsu, before I fell in love with you.

Natsu: *Slightly blushing, only heard a few words* Eh?

 **Zach:**

 **Hello various people! Question and dare time!**

 **Groot, why are you so awesome?**

 **Rocket, I dare you to get that chocoolate bar from the kid in the green and yellow sweater.**

 **Ok, I want to test this future child phenomenon *shoves Starlord and Gamora together and waits***

 **Drax, you're pretty cool... wait... metaphors. You are good and I like you.**

 ***Uses a fishing line to bring Chara to Frisk***

 **Alright... now let's see if sshipping happens.**

 **Hey Six, I brought a new friend from your old world. *Brings in a boy about her age, a bit taller than her, with shaggy black hair covering his eyes, wearing a blue sweater, dark pants and a shackle on his feet. He also has a flashlight.* He was running around the Maw at the same time as you, just lower than you were. I don't know his real name, I just call him Runaway Kid. Oh, I bet someone can get the shackle off iff you ask,.Well, have fun you two.**

Groot: I am Groot!

Rocket: What do you mean 'you just are'!?

Groot: I. Am. Groot.

Rocket: Well, I'd love to see that brat's face when they go to grab their chocolate bar and it's not there *Snickers*

Chara: *Makes the creepy meltey face* Oh I woULn'T iF I weRe yOU!

Starlord crashes into Gamora, realising he is holding her boob. He blushes and quickly tries to get away, before Gamora slaps him to the ground, also slightly blushing.

Gamora: What made you think you could touch my chest!?

Starlord: I-i'm sorry, it won't happen again...

Gamora: It bettter not, because there is no way in the galaxy that I feel that way about you, so don't try things like that. *Slightly blushing.

Starlord: *Blushing deeper* W-well I apologised a-alright, I just happened to bump into you, the way it normally does in an anime... besides ... you know how I feel about you... everyone does... thanks to that antenna girl. (I literally forgot her name)

Gamora: *Blushing* Here, if it would suffice your male desires... *kisses Starlord*

Drax: I'm good? ... You like me? ... Ha GAAAAAAAYYYYYY! *Doesn't realise it was meant in a platonic way.*

Chara: Frisk. The chocolate. NOW!

Frisk: I- idon't have any. maybe you could try me instead, you may find you like it more than chocolate~

Chara: M-might as well.

Despite being children, Frisk and Chara share a kiss... wait... Serena and Ash have kissed, and they're the same age...oh well. A non-binary child appeared along along with a human-alien hybrid that had green patches of skin, amongst the white skin. The child was wearing a green sweater with purple stripes. The hybrid appeared to be male, with reddish-black hair.

Child: *Sickly sweet* Hello~ I am Chisk Dreemurr~ It is soo nice to meet you all.

(I figured seeing as Chara is percieved as a genocidal megalomaniac and Frisk is a peaceful pacificst, their child would either be a tsundere or a yandere, so for Chisk's personality, she is a yandere.)

Hybrid: I am Tracargion Quill, I defend the galaxy alongside my parents; Peter quill and Gamora, and my friends!

Six: *Looks curiously at Runaway Kid*

RK: U-umm, there are m-monsters everywhere...

Six: It's okay, these monsters are nice, here goatmama made a pie.

RK Uhh... Okayyyyyy

(I plan on watching FMA and Assasination Classroom, after I watch the current anime I'm watching, I only got into anime just over half a year ago.)

A/N Everybody, what is your absolute favorite anime!? Mine is Fairy Tail.


	10. Valentine's lockin

**Skymaster426:**

 **Mettaton: you ain't ever gonna be as fabulus as Loke**

 **Cain: Why do you like gambling so much?**

 **Frisk: Tickles *Tickles Frisk***

 **Gray: *hands him glue* put these on the insides of your clothes and wear those clothes.**

 **Juvia: I know someone who said they love Gray more than you ever could.**

 **And to the creator of this fic *Gives 1000g to fund everything* Enjoy!**

Mettaton: Why I'm ten times as fabulous as that dude!

Loke: Are you challenging me?

Ichiya: *From nowhere* MEEEEENNNNN *Sparkles fly around him*

Trimens: (Hibiki, Ren &Eve) Isn't Ichiya-Sama the most fabulous?

Mettaton: No way darlings! I am the most fabulous here! *Poses dramatically*

Loke: And how many girlfriends have you had at the same time? *Pushes glases up ridge of nose*

Ichiya: MEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN! Your Parfum is nowhere nrea mine!

Trimens: Isn't our Ichiya sensei the greatest!?

And so, Mettaton, Loke and Ichiya (Even though he wasn't part of the ask) were locked in a battle of fabuless-ness.

Cain: I dunno, cuz it's fun...

Frisk: -_- I'm literally not ticklish.

Gray: Ughhhh finnneeee *Glues clothes to self, mutteres* my ice magic will probably freeze the glue off anyway...

Juvia: *Eye twitch* ROMANTIC RIVAL! *rambles* So you're trying to tell me that this person has 238 dolls of Gray-sama of various sizes, 42 Gray-sama body pillows, 165 Gray-samascented candles, 52 posters of Gray-sama, soaps in the shape of Gray-sama's face, Gray-sama bathtowels, Gray-sama bed linen and most important of all, lingire with pictures of Gray-sama on it! *Blushes when realises that Gray was standing right next to her the whole time.*

Gray: *At a loss for words*

Utf: Thanks.

Cana: Gray, your clothes?

Ur: For some reason I feel I should take full responsibility for that habit of his

Gray: Master Ur...

Ur: it pleases me to see that both my pupils have grown. Though my daughter ...as an adult... Ultear, I thought you died long ago...

Ultear: Nope, I thought you adbandoned me... I never realised hades would use me for his own gain...

 **Diiana:**

 **The ships are coming together nicely. Time to push these people closer so that people walk out today in a comitted relationship. *Locks all ships that have been shown into escape proof rooms. They will stay in there until they figure out how to get out.* Have fuuuuunnnnn~**

Ash: Wait... where's Pikachu?

Serena: More importantly... where are we?

Ash: Well, the asker did say something about 'committed relationship', maybe that's a clue...

Whilst they're pondering onto the next couple, who aren't thinking of a way out at all... they're just wondering why meowth was separated from them. Onto the next ship.

Sans: heeya tori...

Toriel: Hey Sans, where do you think we are?

Sans: dunno, i can't seem to teleport anywhere out, only to other parts of the room...

Toriel: Well, whilst we're alone, I might as well tell you something...

Sans: go on, spill...

Toriel: Well, ever since we've been telling jokes through the door... my romantic feelings have grown for you. *Blushes*

Sans: i-i feel the same way... *Cheekbones turn blue*

Onto the next couple.

Undyne: hey Alphy?

Alphys: y-yeah?

Undyne: Man this is boring, hey, you got any anime?

Alphys: I only have a... have a few, you do r-realise there are... a-anime characters here?

Undyne: ANIME IS REAL!

Alphys: Y-yeah...

Undyne: C'mon, say it with a little more oomph!

Alphys: Y-Yeah!

Undyne: That's my cute anime nerd!

Alphys *Blushing* D'don't you mean... Kawaii otaku...tha-... that's the Japanese name for it...

The next couplle, Chara and Frisk are having awkward silence between them, little do they know, but if this keeps up, Chisk would soon start to become younger. Now, onto the next uhh... love triangle?

Natsu: HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, PUTTING US IN THIS ROOM TOGETHER!

Loke: Calm down, Natsu, at least you weren't in the middle of a fabu-war.

Natsu: Whatever, I'm getting out of here, one way or another... Fire Dragon Iron Fist! *Punches the wall, nothing happens*

Lucy: I have an idea, we could get Virgo to dig us out. Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo! *Nothing happened*

Natsu: Hey Luce, can I ask you something?

Lucy: Sure, what is it

Natsu: How is it that Nashi and Luke both have separate fathers but the same mother?

Lucy oh...that's easy umm, the mother could have divorced her first husand, but had a child with her second husband. For example, I am supposedly Nashi and Luke's mother, you are supposedly Nashi's father and Loke is supposedly Luke's father, Nashi being older than Luke means that I would of had to have had Nashi with you and then something happened, causing our relationship to fall apart, and then i would have had Luke with Loke...

Natsu: Well, for some reason it just doesn't sit well with me... Once you're married, doesn't that mean that both partners are sure enough about their love for each other, that they want to be together, the relationship falling part is the only part i don't get.

Lucy: I feel Macao will be able to explain it better, after all, his wife left him when romeo was still a baby.

Natsu: True but...

Loke: And if I remember correctly... Wakaba's wife is abusive towards him.

Natsu: Then Why'd she mmarry him?

Ok, this may take a while, so why don't we move on to the next couple.

Jellal: Are you sure it's okay for a criminal like me to love a woman as beautiful and pure as you, Erza.?

Erza: Of course! Think of it as a way of atoning for your sins by loving me as much as I love you.

Jellal: thanks *Kisses Erza passionately*

The next couple, Elfman and Evergreen aren't getting up to much, so, next couple.

Juvia: *Instant fangirling* Juvia is in a room all alone with Gray-Sama~... *In her imagination* Gray: Juvia... I want to be yours... forever... Juvia: Gray-sama...

Gray: You're in your own world, arentcha? Well, I think everyone knows how you feel about me soo I think it's time I tell you that I think I'm starting to fall in love with you

Juvia: *Red has stopped responding.*

Gray: has anyone told you how cute you look when you are like that? *Pulls Juvia in close, before kissing her passionately. Thus making Juvia's mind and body stop functionin*

And onto the next couple...

Yuuri: This is bad, this is really bad, Victor.

Victor: What's so bad about being alone together?

Yuuri: I dunno about you, but I need to polish off my free skate and short program for this year's winter olympics, our event is coming up soon...

Victor: You can break from practice, Yuuri, and enjoy the alone time

Yuuri: How do I know you're not trying to gain an advantage, with you skating for Russia and me for Japan?

Victor: Didn't I tell you when I was your coach? it is important to take a day off training a day before the competion in order to relax.

Yuuri: I guess you're right... so, what do ya wanna do?

Victor: I know exactly what we're gonna do...our deal is still on... once you win gold, we're getting married. And you know what married people do right?

Ok, that was a little suggestive, Kirito and Asuna did regular day to day stuff, seeing as they are already in a committed relationship, and Starlord and Gamora are really awkward around each other.

 **Zach: *Watches as ships get shoved into their rooms and looks at the remaining kids* Welp, since they're out of the picture for a bit, I have an Idea! *Sets up some tables and a bunch of arts and crafts supplies.* You kiddos can make Valentines! Make yourselves some mailboxes and put them over there and make cards foor whoever you want. I also have some treats in the kitchen. Also, if anyone wants to helpor is too shy to give it to someone in person, come see me and I'll deliver it for you!**

Chisk: *Humming* You are my senpai, my only senpai, you make me happy, when you are near, if someone takes you, then I will stab them, so please don't take my senpai away.

Luke: *Thinking of how to decorate it*

Kirsuna:*Ditches the arts and crafts and types some code into a computer*

Nashi: hmm...*Notices there are no scissors left* Celestial Dragon Cancer Claw! *In one swift motion, the card is cut into the desired shape.*

Alice: Zorua, now to finish it off, we will stamp it with your paw print!

Belle: That's a great Idea, Glameow, why don't we steal it?

Roland: *Draws detailed, anime style patterns on it*

Skeletwins: *Make their cards with flame and bone patterns*

It seems as most of the cards are made with magic. The kids that don't have magic make normal cards.

Utf: Oh, and if you're wondering, I am locked in a room with my boyfriend as well, though it's up to you who to figure out who that ' boyfriend' is. It is also up to you to figure out who the kids have a crush on, they could be crushing on someone in a completely different fandom, just bear in mind. Bonus points if you can guess my husbando harem list.


	11. new relationships

**Zach:**

 **Hmm, hey has anyone been released from their room yet?**

 **Oooo, Chisk you have a senpai? Who is it? Can I have a hint?**

 **Six, you having fun? I see you made one for RK.**

Utf: Hmm I think only the ones who have confessed and / or gotten together have been let out. I think Alphys and Undyne are watching anime with Roland, Kirito, Asuna, the gang, Yui and Kirsuna seem to be playing video games, now how funny would it be if the Undertale characters were watching SAO and vice versa? *Giggles at the thought.*

Chisk: my darling senpai... that one skating on the ice... sooooooo pretty! *Points to the makeshift ice rink.

Six: *Blushes* I'im having lots of fun! d-did he... what did he think of it?

RK: *Blushing* W-wait t-that was you?

 **I dare Utf to make the dragon slayers sick, once they're let out.**

 **Yuuri wins a gold medal for being Yuuri**

 **Victor, now that your fiancee has won gold, you have to keep to your end of the bargain.**

 **Rocket, If I ever needed to break out of Prison, how should I go about it? (Imma good girl so don't worry)**

 **Stark, what do you think of utf's Mecha / half mecha (Depending on the fandom form) bod? Also, What do you think of MTT as a mecha? (He actually a ghost inside a Mecha, but you don't need to know that.)**

 **Fun fact: I was playing Pokemon White 2 and decided to nickname my pokemon to get that medal. I named my Darumaka Natsu, my Evee (Which will be evolved into Glaceon) Gray, my Magnemite Mettaton, my Gurdurr Elfman, my Sunflora Flowey, once I transfer my Lopunny over from another game along with Luxray, I will nickname them Lucy and Loke respectively.**

Utf: Aww, but I'm having fun in here with my Metta...*Blushes* Wait... did I say that out loud... oh well...

As it seems, one dragon slayer still needed to be let out, cuz he was the only one locked up in the first place, that dragon slayer is Natsu.

Natsu: What's the point... if you're just gonna fall for Loke anyways...

Outside the room, Nashi's form seems to be wavering.

Luke: Nashi nee! you sure you aren't sick!? Please I... I fear the worst...

Lucy: *Slaps Natsu* Don't you DARE give up! That is not the Natsu I know!

Loke: Lucy is right, as much as I hate to admit it, I'll have my turn with Lucy, but you have to at least have your turn with her first, what we don't know is how the relationship ends, resulting in me ending with Lucy!

Natsu: Yeah, and?

Lucy: *Crying and shouting* Don't you realise that if you give up, Nashi would cease to exist! I-i don't want to lose her! I love that child... I love you!

Natsu: *Leans in, kisses her for a split second* And you say I'm the dense one...

Utf: Now, let's have some fun. *Changes to Fairy tail fandoom form* Mechanical make: eight carriage tram.

An eight carriage tram appeared, locking in all the dragon slayers. Natsu, Nashi, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and Cobra all looked just about ready to vomit

Dragon slayers: Y-you... b-bastard...

Utf: Oh, faster? Okay! *Makes the tram go faster*

Yuuri: Uhhh... thanks, though I'd rather win one at an event...

Victor: Shhh *Leans toward Yuuri*

Yuuri: *Holds up the medal for Victor to kiss.*

Victor: *Kisses Yuuri passionately* You won gold and a deal's a deal, we shall be wed two weeks from now! *Blushing*

Yuuri: *Heavily blushing, looks down at ring that matches Victor's* Y-yeah...

Rocket: Now that you mention it... you will need to disable the security. Then you need to knock out any guards you see, you will need their weapons. You will also need, and this is the most importantly...*Snickers* A prostetic limb of any sort, even if it's -

Drax: He doesn't actually need the prostetic limbs, it is just funny to see people struggling without it. *Laughs alongside Rocket.

Stark: Well, I'd say it's a really complex design, though how do they have a consiousness of their own, how exactly do their emotions work, you know? I guess those robots are run on a similar system as Jarvis here

Mettaton: If you must know, I am a ghost who fused with this rrobot body.

Utf: *Changes back to Undertale fandom form* Actually, It was my parents who were programmed to reproduce, they were given magic that in this world is equivalant to the human sperm and egg. Because they were non-living, my soul was extracted and abssorbed into this robotic form, which grew, having the features it has now, hence my power to be a vessel for both human and monster souls.


	12. an explanation

**Zach:**

 ***Knocks on Frisk and Chara's room***

 **Hey you two, can you do something? Chisk is starting to get shorter and they aren't happy about it...**

 ***Brings Gerg a valentine from Chisk***

 **Delivery! It's from your secret admirer! They were too shy to tell you themselves, do with this info what you will.**

 ***gathers up the nomes and starts whispering to them about getting six and RK alone together, and sends them off to get them while I set up a pillow fort nd a movie for them to watch together.***

 ***Gives Roland Sariel's valentine.***

 **Here ya go kiddo, this one's for you and you alone. Enjoy!**

 **Alright, does anyone else still need help with relationships?**

Frisk: Wait does that mean...

Chara: These kids that appear whenever ships set sail...

Frisk and Chara: From the future!?

Utf : You only just figured it out... hang on... I revealed who my boyfriend was last chapter, therefore a ship has set sail... so why haven't any new kids appeared yet?

Little did she know, there was a young robotic girl with straight blacck hair and purple eyes just outside, wandering around.

Girl: Hey there! I'm Aluminia, but if that's too hard, Allie is just fine!

All the kids introduced themselves.

Aluminia: Oh, don't worry about that, I already know everyone, I am the author's daughter, also, I am guessing you lot are waiting for your friends to arrive as well.

Sorial: Apparently we're not allowed to interviene, the ships have to set sail themselves.

Luke: Apparently also, us children only know about the ships of our own fandom. I am a result of the Lolu ship, Nashi-nee is a result of the Nalu ship, Jeff is a result of the Elfgreen ship, Erllal is a result of the Jerza ship and Aqua is a result of the Gruvia ship.

Alice: You can also call me Allie, but then it would be confusing. Only the author knows all the ships in all the fandoms here, seeing as the author's your mother, you should also know all the ships in every fandom as well.

Utf: The children of my OTPs of my favorite three fandoms are exactly right. Though I did write it in that they would say that.

Greg: *Reads valentine* Wow... that's dark...

Chisk: *Cries* Senpai why...

Roland: *Reads valentine* Wow, cheesey puns, in a love letter... then again, I filled mine with anime references...

Sariel: *Blushes overhearing.*

In the meantime, six and RK follow some nomes to a pillow fort. They cuddle in to each other. Happy just happened to fly by, being his usual teasy self.

Happy: In Looooovvvvvveeeee

 **Diana:**

 **Hey Juvia, remember how when you protected Gray by putting him inside you? What if I told you, that wasn't the first time Gray was inside a girl's body. Ask Natsu what happened, he was the one who activated the changeling spell...Never heard of it? It's a spell that swaps minds and magic.**

Juvia: Juvia was never told about this. Natsu, what does the reviewer mean by 'changeling spell'?

Natsu: 'Changeling spell'? I know I've heard of it, but I can't remember where.

Erza: Basically, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy tried to avoid punishment for going on an unauthorised S-Class mission by taking on another job right away. That job was to figure out the hidden meaning of the Changeling spell.

Gray: Natsu just had to be a flamebrain and read the spell aloud.

Natsu: What did you call me, Underwear prince!?

Gray: Pyro freak!

Natsu: Ice princess!

Aqua: My dad's gonna win

Nashi: What are you talking about!? My dad can beat yours anytime, water witch!

Aqua: Say that again, Gas giant!

Nashi: Cold freak!

Aqua: Zodiac wannabe!

Natsu continues fighting with Gray, whilst their daughters are also fighting.

Juvia: Go! Gray-Sama, WIN! ... Wait... Juvia forgot what she was supposed to ask.

Lucy: You were asking about what happened when Natsu activated the changeling spell. Basically , our minds and magic were swapped with those we were standing nearest. Happy was on the table, in front of Erza, so they swapped. Loke was on the floor behind Natsu, after trying to avoid me, but was knocked down by Erza, so they both switched bodies. And then... Gray just happened to be nearest to me... and well... let's just say, I had no idea how physically strong I was until I had to stop Gray from stripping in my body. Worst of all, I was freezing cold.

Juvia: *Meanacing* ROMANTIC RIVAL!

Lucy: It's not like that!

Loke: If we could redo it, I would have gladly stood as close to Lucy as possible.~

Utf: now that's a thought, we could do a large scale changeling spell with all our love interests!


	13. The scared girl

**Zach:**

 ***sits down, trying to comfort Chisk***

 **Don't worry, I'm sure you still have a chance with Greg. So what if you botched the valentine a bit? You can still try... I got it! Ask him if he'll teach you how to skate. It's something he likes, and he has to hold you to teach you too.**

 **So Toriel, your newest child seems to have gotten a boyfriend. Any thoughts?**

 ***Sees Frisk and Chara finally come out of their room.***

 **Finally! You two took forever to do that!**

Chisk: Y-yeah, b-but, I'd thought he'd like that... I-it was a poem... a poem about the lengths I would go to protect him... I thought it was cute... and ... and I didn't botch it, not one bit! I'll prove that he will be mine!

Chisk walked over to where Greg and Aqua were skating on the ice rink. Instantly getting jealous, she charged at Aqua after putting skates on.

Aqua: hey, what was that for!?

Chisk: *Glares at Aqua, before turning her attention to Greg* U-um... Greg... could you please... tea- *Chisk slipped on some ice* Please teach me how to skate!?

Victor: Remind you of someone, Yuuri?

Yuuri: I may have been drunk at the time, but those were the first words I ever said to you... 'Be my coach Victoooorrrr!'

Greg: Not until you apologise to Aqua, she did nothing to hurt you.

Chisk: *Muttering* I get it now, you like her, therefore she is my romantic rival!

Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, it starts raining.

Juvia: Drip drip drop, Juvia needs to have a talk about your manners... especially the way you treated Juvia and Gray-saama's daughter! Water Lock! *Traps Chisk in a water bubble* Listen, Chisk-san, I see myself in you, you see, Juvia still sees Lucy as her romantic rival, as you see Aqua as yours, but... Juvia demands you at least try to get along with Aqua and apologise to her as well.

Chisk: *Intimidated* Y-yes ma'am

Chisk walked over to Aqua, who tensed up, when Chisk reached out toward her. Aqua reflexively slapped Chisk's hand away from the bruise on her forehead.

Chisk: Did it leave a mark?

Aqua: What do you care!? You're the one who put it there.

Chisk: Look, I'm sorry ... I- I was just ...jealous and-

Aqua: Let me guess, you like Greg, and seeing me alone with him made you jealous?

Chisk: *Blushing profusely* H-how did you know?

Aqua: My mom was the same way with dad.

Chisk: *Remembering what Juvia said* You know, your mother did say she saw herself in me, that's probably what she meant, so howabout we be friendly romantic rivals?

Aqua: Ok, you're on! Though, it should be easy for you seeing as I don't like him the way you do.

Toriel: I think it is a good learning experience for my child to have these interactions at a young age.

Sans: you have goat-ta be kid-ding me, she is much too young for a baaaaahhhh-yfriend. *Winks*

Papyrus: SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS!

Sans: i got your goat?

 **Glamprincess237:**

 *** The students from Ouran Aademy step through a portal***

 **Tamaki: So many Commoners! AAAAAHHHHH and monsters! * Hides behind Haruhi***

 **Haruhi: *Bluntly* Really Senpai?**

Lucy: Not all of us are commoners!

Asgore: As king of the underground, I am highly offended!

Asriel: Hey n-no fair, I am actually the prince of the underground.

James: I'll have you know that some of us ran from our highly wealthy backgrounds!

Starlord: I am the son of an aincent, imortal being, that has to count for something.

Loki: I am the god of mischeif, my brother here is the god of thunder, you DARE defy us!?

Pantherlily: *Holding ears down, shaking* E-even the word 'Thunder' sends chills up my spine

Haruhi: *Joins Pantherlily*

Hisui: I, Fiore's princess will not allow you to call my father or myself a 'commoner'

Tamaki: *In a corner, making a hamster home.*

 **Renge: *Fangirling* All these people look exactly like all my favorite anime characters! But nobody as handsome as my Kyoya!**

 **Kyoya: *Sighs* do you not know how to quit?**

Gray: Don't bother, been there, done that, got the t-shirt, which I never ended up wearing. It's best you flat out reject her, otherwise she'll grow on you, making you want to give her a chance.

 **Hitachiin twins: Wow, there are even our look- alikes!**

Fred: You must be talking about us, I'm Fred, this is my brother George.

George: Or am I Fred, and my brother George.

Kaouru: Nice to meet our dopplegangers! I'm Kaouru! That's my brother, Hikaru!

Hikaru: Or I could be Kaouru and my brother, Hikaru!

Hitachiin twins: Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!

Weasley twins: No Way! Let's play which is Fred and Which is George!

Both sets of twins play their little game.

 **justice aberdeen:**

 **justice quietly walked into a random room "hello?anybody here?" She called out not knowing where she was. "ugh this is giving me flashbacks" she thought to herself. she suddenly felt breathing on her neck. she tensed up the thing notied she stopped moving it got curious.**

 **Justice cursed in her head "ey baby, don't ya know how to greet yer next one night stand?" a deep voice said next to her ear she slowly turned around. to her relief it was only a sans realizing this she let out the breath she was holding in.**

 **"Oh my sweet baby in a cradle you scared me." she said staring up at the skeletons shocked face he suddenly smirked.**

 **"Oh wait yer the girl horror said was a Whoreble but easily fricked" he said shrugging his shoulders she stared at him horrified. until she realised he made a pun. he raises a bone brow "why're ya laugh'in biach he tried ta kill ya" he smiled smugly.**

 **"so what?" she asked**

 **"so normally rape victims get triggered by that or somethin' right?" She shrugged. He decided to push further. "didn't he kill ya and then ya came back to life or sumthin'?" he dsaid slowly, walking towards her. "didn't they have a funeral?" his voice got more intimidating. "didn't they mourn the death of someone who never loved them?" his words started cutting through her skin. "did they know you didn't l-"**

Sans: *Interrupting* hey, evil me, lay off her! can't you see the poor girl is traumatised.

Natsu: You're one sick bastard, I'll tell you that!

Loke: I can't believe you'd stoop so low to hurt this lovely young woman!

Toriel: *Picks up Justice* There there, my child, we'll make sure to protect you.

Wendy: Toriel-san, do you need help healing her?

Toriel: No, I'll be fine on my own.

Tamaki: Honestly, some men have no respect for women.

Asuna: Anyone who Can fight, help protect this young lady from the vile Sans.

Tony Stark: Avengers Assemble!

Batman: Justice Leauge, come together!

Harry Potter: Everyone, ready your wands!

Hisui: Guilds of Fiore, Garou Knights! Defend this poor girl from any threats

Asgore: Everyone ! Do what you can to defend this young human from the EvilSans!


	14. AU's

**Justice Aberdeen:**

 **ustice stares at bat man she starts to laugh"the 'justice' league?heh i get it" batman face palmed justice looked at everyone else "guys im really okay. it was just a really really bad dream" she said as tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks "if you heard anything he said through my soul then just know i-" she mummbled the last part**

 **tori looked at her "sweetie speak up please" she said**

 **justice shook her head as sans walked up to her and hugged her "hey kiddo its okay,your okay,we're okay,you need to tell us so we can help you" he said petting her hair as she sobbed onto his jacket**

 **"i-im just s-s-so scared sans" she cried sobbing harder**

 **"god what did he do to you kid" he wispered under his breath picking her up he looked at everyone "imma gonna take her to her bed we'll solve this in the morning" sans teaported into her bedroom "alright kid i need answers" she stared up at him with fear clear in her blue eyes "hey im not gonna hurt you like he did okay?" she nodded "can i take a look at your soul?" he asked she blushed and glared at him "not romantically kid just platonically" she uncovered her chest as he pulled out herf soul it was covered in holes and scars "k-kid sh-shit what happened to you?"**

 **she shrugged her shoulders "pain and abuse uh rape ya know the usual"**

 **he stared in half horror and shock "you said that way too calmly kid" he stared back down at her soul to see that dream "w-wait sans are you going to tell them?" he looked at her sadly "we'll keep between us"**

 **she nodded "okay you can look then"**

 **he saw it all and heard what he said his eylights dissapeared "you dont love us?you tried to run away?WHAT THE FUCK KID!?" he yelled she cowered in fear**

 **"im sorry sans"she wailed hugging her stuffed elephant**

 **"sorry doesnt cut it"he growled shoving her soul back into her chest "we'll talk more in the it kid"**

 **she sniffled and nodded "im so sorry sans" she wispered as he closed the door**

 **"i know kid i know" he laened against the door and sighed "i love you kiddo your like my daughter i want you to be happy too" he says sadly looking at her door'but not all of us get happiness ya know?' he wanted to say but he didnt "kid you should have toldx me you cant feel love" he heard sniffling he growled and pushed the door back open he pick her up laid down on the bed and hed her close "its okay sweetie im here your dads here your okay"his words repeated as they both drifted to sleep'dads here your okay' 'your okay'**

Sorial had overheard everything. He quietly walked in.

Sorial: Dad? Does this mean Justice is now our older sister?

Sans: i guess so, listen kiddo, you tell nobody what you overheard, for justice's sake.

Sorial: Not even my twin sister?

Sans: no...

 **Glamprncess 237:**

 **Hmm, from now on I redirect all asks to an alternate universe, where your alternate selves answer for you (Undertale underswap, FT edolas, Ouran au where wealth is inverted, Pokémon genderswitch etc)**

Utf: I see that working.

 **Zach:**

 **Hey Chisk, how's your skating lesson going?**

 **Also how's your secret reason for this going?~**

 **Sariel, how goes your crush?**

 **Six, how do you like being in a relationship? Having fun? Well not too much I hope...**

Underswap Chisk: I got Georgia(Genderswitch Greg) to teach me how to skate, but don't get the wrong Idea, It's something I've always wanted to learn it's not because I like her or anything b-baka *Goes red in the face*

Underswap Sariel: Oh ho ho! I, the amazing Sariel am getting along rather swell with Underswap Roland! Why may you ask, human?

Six: At least I can relate to RK, w-we have faced the same di-difficulties.

 **Glamprincess:**

 **Happy Easter! Here are some easter eggs**

 ***Gives everyone regular old eggs emptied and wrapped in colorful alfoil * *Whispers* April fools**

Commoner Tamaki: *Eyes glisten* These look like they're expensive eggs, so light as well

Rich Haruhi: Hmm, I guess I can give commoner chocolate eggs a try. I mean, the host club introduced me to lots of different commoner foods.

Coommoner Tamaki: Haruhi-senpai, you can always have mine!

Edo-Natsu: *Tinkering with motorcycle* Now if that goes there then I can put this here.

Edo-Lucy: Natsu! I dropped my egg. Gimmie yours!

Edo-Natsu: Here, I'm too busy fixing my motorcycle to eat.

Mystogan: *Somehow eats egg through handkercheif over mouth, before realising the prank* Very funny.


	15. Rainey

**Justtice Aberdeen: justice quietly got up that morning as to not wake sans up. sans had fallen asleep in her room to make sure she would be ok through the night. she quietly closed the door as Soriel walked up to her. "Hey uh, Justice?" she looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"he asked**

 **"uhm sure, I guess what's up?"**

 **he grabbed her hand and lead her into his room. "It's just I wanted to ask you what happened last night?"**

 **Justice chuckled as she hugged him. "nothing important." she whispered letting go of him and walking out of his room.**

 **Wheen Sorial entered the living room he saw Justice at the front door, talking to some one they had a baby. The person handed the baby to Justice she took the baby and shut the door "well that went well." She said out loud.**

 **Sorial walked over to her. "Justice? Who's that?" he asked, looking at the thing in her arms.**

 **she smiled "this is Rainey" she said as he sat next to her.**

 **"can I hold him?" she nodded handing the skeleton baby to Sorial. he uncovered Rainy's face to see his rainbow blush. "Aww, he's so cute!" Sariel cooed.**

 **When Sans walked in he didn't expect to see Justice holding a sleeping Sorial and a sleeping skeleton baby. "good morning sans." she greeted, petting Sorial's head.**

 **he let out a confuzzled sigh. "Where did the baby come from? he asked pinching the bridge of his nose bone.**

 **she shrugged "idk"**

 **Sorial snuggled deeper into her "mmm sissy."**

 **Justice and Sans stared down at him in shock "welp we're screwed"**

Sorial: Cute sissy.

Sariel: Hey bro, who's that?

Sorial: *Wakes up* Oh, hi sis... this one here's Rainey. You can hold him if you want.

 **Zach:**

 **Hey, is that a baby? Hey kids, come look!**

 ***shows them the random new baby***

 **Oh, Six and RK, you've probably never seen a real baby have you? Here, you wanna hold them?**

 ***hands them the baby, showing them how to hold them***

 **See? You're doing great! You'll make good parents someday.**

Six: Nuh uh

RK: Me neither

Six: huh? This is easy!

Nashi: *Dangles baby by feet*

Luke: *Fretting* Not like that, Nee-chan, you'll make him sick!

Nashi: How I used to hold you.

Kirsuna: Is this how you do it, mommy?

Asuna: *Nods*

Allie: I see... just like caring for a pokemon!

 **Justice Aberdeen:**

 **justice glared at zach "bruh that happens to be mine thank you very much" she snapped grabbing the baby back. "and for the record his name is Rainey and heea skeleton human hybrid"**

 **sans tensed up "hes a what hybrid?" he asked sweating nervously.**

 **justice rolled her eyes and sighed "he isnt my baby well not biologically" she explained "he's inks kid as you can see from the rainbow face"**

 **sans stared dumbfounded "so ink had a kid with who?"**

 **justice shrugged "i honestly dont really know" she answered hugging the baby "ink made me promise to protect him since his mum died"**

 **zach was just confused "wait! but your only 14 justice!" he pointed out**

 **justice glared at him "your point is?"**

 **sans laughed"so what are we gonna tell tori justice?"**

 **she shrugged "i dont know ill let you handle it" justice said as she walked away.**

Sorial: *Mischeivly* Let's tell mum*

Sariel*Giggles evilly*

Sans *Grabs the skeletwins with magic* nope, you won't, justice is looking after the kid, so we should let her tell tori on her own terms.

Skeletwins: Aww but...

Sans: no buts!

Toriel: No need to worry my children, Sans dear, I heard it all. If Justie feels she is up to the challenge, she is responsible for looking after the baby is she not?

Roland: Hey Sari, wanna hang out and watch Anime?

Sariel: Sure!

Utf: *In FT form* mechanical make SFX machine. heheh. *Presses random buttons*

Haruhi and Pantherlily hide under a table with hands over their ears, trying to block out the thunder sound effects.

Utf: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! That was a warning! I intend to do much more to the mere likes of you humans! *Looks at Undertale and the Tartaros guild* Demons! *Looks at the Gods of Roman, Greek and Norse mythology* Gods! I, the greatest Robot to have ever lived will destroy you all!

A/N Utf has turned evil, will reviewer power be able to stop her? This is in order to bring an OC in to the fray. be careful, Utf can make anything mechanical in that Fairy Tail form of hers.


	16. Not the full names

**Justice:**

 **justice was digging thruoghher closet. "dammit! where did i put the baby stuff" shed asked herself.**

 **sans walked in " what baby stuff?" he questioned.**

 **justice turned around. "the baby stuff i bought when me and mark were still together" she answered sheepishly looking at the ground.**

 **"why did you need baby stuff when you were with mark"**

 **justice blushed " i was planning for the future" he blush covered her whole face as she walked over to a box it said 'marks junk' on the side "hey can you help me get rid of this please?" she asked holding it up.**

 **sans nodded and grabbed the box "i'll get rid of it for you" he said as he walked out of the room and teleporting to his room. "i wonder why she wants to get rid of her boyfriends stuff?' he asked opening the box. there were mostly pictures in it of her and mark but he saw something it was a ring, an engagement ring. 'but they couldnt get married their too young'**

 **"yeah we're too young in this timeline." justice said sighing sadly as she walked over and sat down next to him"if you look through some of the pictures youll see what i mean" she pointed to a picture of a young woman with copper hairthe woman was laughing with a young man who sans will admit looked like mark.**

 **"are these from an alternate timeline?" he asked.**

 **justice noddedholding a picture of the older her being pregnant there was another picture of her going to prom zach on one side of her and sans on the othersans looked up at her"why are me and zach standing next to you?"**

 **justice giggled "well bcuz both of you are likke my real dads so i couldnt choose between you two..." she looked at the picture with tears forming in her eyes "i wanted you both to escort me and my date to prom."**

 **sans heart broke as she finished talking. "justice? why are you cry-" he stopped himself from finishing**

 **"that night some monster hater killed me and zach you got out alive" she started to tremble "you had begged chara to reset but she refused" sans put a hand on her shoulder realizing the things shes seen "eventually you and mark killed yourselfs" she chuckled darkly "its not the only time thats happened either" she grabbed a scrapbook that said'my deaths' on the cover "this has pictures of all my dead bodies every single universe and timeline"**

 **sans looked through the book "damn kiddo youve seen it all havent you?"**

 **justice shook her head no suddenly they heard the baby crying justice grabbed the box and left to her room when she got bin there and finally got the baby quiet she started to put away the box when she grabbed one picture of her and the whole family playing monopoly she put that beside her bed and got back to work on making her room babyfied.**

Sans: *Leaves Justice alone. * wow, that's sad.

Sorial *Approaches Sans* Dad! Run!

Utf: *Sadistically* Come here, one hit and it'll all be over! *Is in Undertale form with hands turned to fans* Your soul will make a great addition to my collection

Sariel: No! We won't let you!

 **Glamprincess237:**

 **Hmm so my spell only lasted one chapter...**

 ***sees Utf acting evil * I-if you want I-I can help you with your plans w-whatever it is...**

 ***too scared to oppose ***

Utf: Hmm, I could use a minion or two, alright! Tell me everyone's main weakness. For now. *Transforms into Fairy Tail form* Mechanical make: Go Kart! *Creates Go Karts that straps all the Dragonslayers in.*

Natsu: Uuuurrrpp

Gajeel: Why you...

Wendy: I can't heal anyone like this...

Nashi: Why me...

Sting: Rogue, let's take one for the team

Rogue: How humiliating...

Acnologia: *Is chained down on a supersized Go Kart* How DARE an insect like you defile me...

 **Zach:**

 ***grabs the kids and leads them to a room guarded by Toriel, Asuna, Lucy and a few other of their mothers who can protect them***

 **Alright, I don't know what's gotten into you today, but if you're gonna hurt our friends, and especially those kids, you aren't gonna like what happens. So, are we going to settle this like grown-ups or do I have to bring out the big guns? Because I know a LOT of fandoms that we can draw from for fighters. Or if you'd prefer, we can play checkers?**

 ***pulls out a checkers board***

Utf: Oohhh Checkers... Idon'tknowhowtoplay. *Throws checkers like frisbees* Is this how you do it? *All of the frisbees manage to hit Zach* Oh, I'm so sorry, but don't worry, I won't kill anyone, unless they do anything that UPSETS me.

An owl flew in, crashing into Utf, the owl was then surrounded into a woman with dark, wavy hair down to her waist, she has a pink hoodie on, with the hood up, covering the top half of her face.

Woman: *Gets up, coughs a little blood* sorry! Utf's malfunctioning, when i realised it's that time of year for her, i came here as soon as i could. i'm Abi.

Utf: HA! Don't make me laugh! Malfunction!? Me!? You must be outta your MIND to suggest that, Abigail Von Lantou!

Abi: please don't say my full name. *Turns to zach* we have to shut her down! literally. i'm sorry to ask this of you, i normally handle this on my own, but could you and everyone else please keep her distracted?*Turns back to Utf* well, Utafanichi Alberdale? you gonna come get me, or am I gonna have to go to you as always.

Utf: *In a fit of rage* How Dare you use my full name!? Alright! You will be the first to go! Too bad for you, I already know your weakness!

Thor: *Glares at Loki*

Loki: *Surrenders* Honestly, I have nothing to do with it!

Seliah: Don't look at me! I'm not using my macro!

Renge: AHAHAHAHAH *Rises from beneath the floor* Just what this fanfic needs! A villian boss battle, between two friends nethertheless! Aren't I right, Kyoya senpai!?

Kyoya: According to my calculations... you are ... watching too much anime again

Alphys: B-but she is right that... er... this f-fanfic needs just that! hehe!

Roland: Mom, Renge-san, there is no time for fangirling!


	17. Utf's deactivation

**Zach:**

 **Huh... distractions eh? Yeah I can help with that!**

 **TO UTF's ROOM TO READ HER DIARY!**

 ***starts running from her and places a Snorlax to block the hallway. Stops by the room with the kids***

 **RK, Six, and anyone else who's good at running and hiding follow me! We need to distract Utf and we can't win a straight up fight, so we're gonna read her diary!**

 ***runs with the kids to her room and starts reading out loud before passing it to Six to run and hide under furniture away from Utf, and passing it throughout the room kid to kid***

Utf: *Growls* Get BACK here, you RATS! *Changes to Pokemon form* Ugh! Bronzor, Umbreon! Pulverise this Snorlax so I can get past!

Speed based VRMMO players helped to distract Utf, as well as Jet, Racer and Mest.

Mavis: *Casts some illusionary beasts to slow Utf down* There! That should hold her!

Abi: Thanks guys

Sans: *Teleports in front of Utf* c'mon, robustus, how about we talk a little? you can start or is your voice too rusty

Utf: Grr, those puns are absolutly tear- ible!

Abi: *Jumps onto Utf's back* Transform! *Transforms into a spider*

Utf: *Goes rigid, feeling a spider crawl over her*

Abigail: Spiders are her weakness. I suggst you rmember that for next time. *Flips utf's switch*

Utf: *Powers down*


	18. EVEE

**Glamprincess237:**

 **Soo coast clear? All good?**

 ***comes out from hiding ***

 **Aww, who's baby is this? Soo cute?**

 **Now, onto dares**

 **Papyrus, pun as much as you can**

 **Pikachu, let Team Rocket give you any ONE command.**

 **Mest , let people call you a lolicon for the day .**

 **Kirito, have a lightsaber duel with darth Vader.**

 **Haruhi, kiss kiss fall in love with one of the fellow host club members**

 **Yurio, say 10 nice things to or about Yuri**

Utf: *Reboots* Si...

Abi: Hang on, I'll need to reprogram the language settings

Utf: Yes, I am better now.

Sans: the baby belongs to justice... well she's looking after it

Papyrus: *Takes a deep breath* WHAT DID THE SKELETON SAY WHEN HE HANDED OUT THE SPAGHETTI? BONE APPETIT! WHY DIDN'T THE SKELETON PUT ANY HERBS IN THE SPAGHETTI SAUCE? HE DIDN'T HAVE THE THYME! WHAT'S A GHOST'S FAVORITE FOOD? SPOOK-ETTI! WHAT DO YOU CALL A FAKE NOODLE? AN IM-PASTA! *Sighs* I'M DONE, HOW MANY WAS THAT?

Sans: four

Papyrus: THAT'S ALL?!

Pikachu: I have a bad feeling abouut this Pika Pi

Team Rocket: *Giggles* Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUU! *Thunderblots team rocket* You never said where.

Mest: Oh no *Under breath* tbh, it's not a lie...

Erza: Why are you giving Wendy that look? Lolicon!

Kirito: Wow, I never pegged you for the lolicon!

Mest: *Under breath* I'm sure you're one to talk.

Everyone else: *whispers* lolicon!

Kirito: *Transforms into GGO avatar* Alright *Ignights lightsaber* Bring it!

Anikin: *Ignights lightsaber* Challenge accepted.

The two of them fight for a while, Kirito's insane reaction time evenly matches the power oof the force within Anikin.

Anikin: It's over, Kirito, I have the high ground!

Obi-wan: Why do I suddenly have deja-vu?

Kirito: Did anyone tell you that as long as your leevel is high, you're unstoppable?

Kirito does a hack and he ends up being the victor.

Haruhi: Umm *Sweatdrops*

Hikaru: How bout we play a game! Haruhi kisses the winner~

Kaoru: Hikaru, you sure about this?

Honey: I'm in! So is Takashi and Usa-chan

Kyoya: If it is a competition, then I must win. *Pushes glasses*

Tamaki: NO! Nobody gets to touch Daddy's girl, except for me! Her father!

Casanoda: *Blushing* If it's for Fujioka, then I'm in

Tamaki: Nooooooo! *Crawles into a corner*

Haruhi: *Grabs a plastic botttle* We do this spin the bottle style.

Rest of Host Club: what is that?

Haruhi: It's a game us commoners play at parties, someone spins a bottle and whoever it lands on, the person who spun it has to kiss.

Haruhi spins the bottle. The bottle landed on Hikaru, who blushed, whilst Kaoru, Tamaki and Casanoda paled out, with a look of envy on their faces. Haruhi walked over to Hikaru and pressed her lips to his. Surprisingly, he kissed back. (I know Tamaki x Haruhi is canon in the manga, but these characters haven't developed past the anime, plus I ship Haruhi and Hikaru more)

Haruhi: *Blushes* That was ...nice...

There is a knock at the door, A small child with auburn hair walked in. They were wearing a white and pink dress with dark blue leggings and a denim jacket. They had bright Hazel eyes and a beautifully freckled face.

Child: *shyly* My name is Harano Hitachiin...okasaa *Points to Haruhi* Odosaa *Points to Kaorou*

Kaorou: I think you meant my brother, Hikaru

Hikaru: It's quite embarrasing my own child can't tell us apart!

Yurio: FINE! You're a really good figure skater, I support your relationship with Victor, Victor deserves you, you have nice hair, you're not (that) much of an idiot, I like your clothes, you're kind, you're caring, I get what "others" see in you, you are easy to talk to. Happy, Katsudon?

Yuri: Thanks Yurio!

 **Zach:**

 **So Chisk, how go your romantic endeavors?**

 **Frisk, flirt with Chara, please.**

 **Six, here's a snack for you.**

 ***gives her a big sandwich that she scarfs down***

 **Don't worry, it's not made of people.**

 **Eevees for everyone!**

 ***releases a bunch of eevees into the ask house, grabbing one for me***

Chisk: *Grins* I WILL win my senpai's affections... speaking of which... Senpai! Teach me how to ice skate! Please?!

Greg: Fine, if you insist...

Chisk: *Sees Aqua near Greg, Takes off Skates* Stabby Stabby!

Greg: On one condition! No 'stabby stabby'.

Chisk: Pouts O-okay...

Frisk: Wanna eat out? Too bad the only thing on the menu is Me-N-U!

Chara: I'd really love that, thanks Frisk! We'll call it a date!

Six: *Scarfs the sandwich*

RK: *Looks at Six with puppydog eyes, tummy rumbling*

Everyone grabs an Evee, the following characters evolve it into the following types (Non Pokemon chharacters) Characters with magic evolve Evee into types that correspond with their magic, Utf and Abigail have an Umbreon and Espeon respectively and other characters evolve it to match their personalities, some don't evolve it at all. Non - caanon eveelutions include; Ordineon, Eartheon, Litheon, Oreon, Brawleon, Veneon, Amalgeon, Wyveon, Insecteon and Aveon.

 **justice aberdeen:**

 **justice walked into the house holding the baby.**

 **she looked up to see utter chaos.**

 **then she noped the fuck outta there.**

Utf: Okay, then, bye... now, who's a good Umbeon?

Umbreon: I am! Tough, Umbre, my type literally means evil...

Utf: Don't say that!

 **justice aberdeen:**

 **justice put the baby down and got to work on trying to clean the house.**

 **"stg you guys why did you make such a mess"**

 **she asked no one in particular**

 **she finished cleaning and went to bed.**

Utf: Thanks!


	19. Aged down

A/N: Hype for Fairy Tail 2018 coming out soon! Also, happy (early) 3rd anniversary to Undertale, There was another 3rd anniversary earlier this month, so that fandom will be here now.

Deadpool: What author - senpai forgot to mention was that half of my universe has been 'Thanosed', so people need to fill the gaps.

A portal openes, and a masked figure flies through, followed by two other masked figures.

?: Hahahahhahaahha! I, portal master have lead you to an unfarmiliar place! I will take you back, only on one condition!

The blonde in the black cat suit attacked the masked person.

Cat Noir: sorry, but M'lady and I refuse, purrhaps we can comprimise

Sans: tibia honest, the cat dude is purrity funny.

Cat Noir: Not too bad yourself, skeleton?

 **Glamprincess:**

 **Hehe, now that you have stepped out of your comfort zone, I have something special for all of you *accidentally trips on some kind of machine * Ow, hopefully nothing bad happened.**

portal master: Wait... you're not Hawk Moth

A woman in a red and black polka dot spandex suit stepped up, twirling a ... yo-yo?

ladybug: Who are you? Who are all these people?

Deadpool: I see you are just as smart as me, wearing red so that people can't tell when you bleed.

Ladybug: maybe the name, Ladybug will clue you in to why my suit's red with black dots.

A girl in a plaid shirt and jeans has a field day.

Alya: WOW! So many superheroes!

Utf: Uh, do we know you... hang on, you wouldn't happen to be characters from Miraculous tales of ladybug and Cat Noir?

Abi: i think they are

Frosh: Fro thinks so too!

 **Zach:**

 ***randomly turns half the cast into babies to be taken care of by non-babies***

 **Ha! Thanos has nothing on me! My version's cuter and more fun!**

 **Also before you start, they are balanced. See?**

 ***puts two babies on a big scale and smirks***

Utf: Why!?

Stark: Oh come on! we survived being wiped by Thanos, only for half of us left to turn into babies

Hulk* Has a little baby Hulk tantrum*

Tamaki: *Sees all the host club except Kyoya turned into babies* YAY! I can be daddy again!

Kyoya: Why do you always insist on that?

Undyne: *Is a baby, attacking other babies*

Sans: *Uses magig* no, bad undyne

Papyrus: SANS! DAD HAS TURNED INTO A BABY!

Abi: *sighs* back to square one for you, Utf

Zeref: *Sees Natsu as a baby* why am I getting a feeling of Deja-vu?

Juvia: *Cuddles baby Gray*

Ladybug: *Facepalms*

Chloe: *Is now a baby, starts crying to no end.


End file.
